


Это только игра

by Tigresa_Romana, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Внеконкурс [4]
Category: Push (2009), The Apparition (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fantastic, Mystery, Romance, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: Кира убивает Карвера, возвращается в Гонконг и... не находит Ника. Трясет информацию из знакомых, не оставляет попыток и все же выходит на его след. Но так ли еще Ник ее ждет?





	

**Author's Note:**

> АУ; таймлайн сильно нарушен - события фильма «Пятое измерение» перенесены в ближайшее будущее.

Кира

Красный конверт почти физически обжигает ей пальцы. Кира могла бы себе сказать, что все обман и воспоминания о том, как Ник вручает его, ложны. Но вот оно — доказательство правоты. Один конверт, одно фото и послание:

«Убей его. До скорой встречи. Ник».

Открывая конверт, Кира не знала, что внутри, не могла предположить, что Ник сохранит одно-единственное фото с Кони-Айленд. Легкомысленная прихоть, минутное желание запечатлеть момент в тот день, когда их счастье способно было затопить мир.

Кира поднимает взгляд на спящего Карвера и мысленно ныряет в его голову, представляя неаккуратную дырку во лбу и кровавое месиво вместо затылка. Она вкладывает всю ярость, боль и ненависть в эмоции, вживляя их Карверу, разрушая его сознание и подчиняя себе, уничтожая единственную жалкую попытку сопротивления. Ей не нужно зеркало, чтобы понять, что беспроглядная чернота затопила не только радужку ее глаз. Кира наконец пробудилась.

Глядя на то, как Карвер достает пистолет, вкладывает себе в рот и стреляет, Кира успевает напоследок с улыбкой произнести:

— Спасибо, Генри.

Переборка за его спиной раскрашивается темно-красными разномастными пятнами. Неаккуратные ошметки мозгового вещества стекают по пластику, но Кира не ощущает рвотных позывов. Карвер — не тот человек, о смерти которого она будет переживать. Скорее, он один из тех, кто должен сдохнуть, едва родившись. Кира обшаривает тело. Забирает деньги и быстро пролистывает немногочисленные документы.

Стюардесса, которая застает ее за этим занятием, даже вскрикнуть не успевает. Кира мысленно приказывает ей не вопить, а взять тряпку и прибраться. По большому счету Кире плевать, чем та займется, главное, чтобы не беспокоила. Хотя в документах нет ничего важного, но этого и следовало ожидать. Кира не расстраивается. Она посылает в мысли пилота тревогу и желание вернуться в Международный аэропорт Гонконг. По возвращении в Гонконг ей не требуется много времени, чтобы выйти на Кэсси. Та беззаботно слоняется по городу, словно нет никаких службистов, никто не натравит на нее кровопусков, как будто не она приложила руку к уничтожению мафиози и похищению R16. Более того, на пару с Ником обвела вокруг пальца всех, присвоив чертов препарат.

— Где Ник? — первый вопрос, который получается озвучить Кире. Она почему-то твердо была уверена, что Кэсси останется бесполезным придатком к Нику. Лишняя привязанность, от которой отвязаться не получится. Ник всегда такие любил и ценил.

— О! Мисс Бедствие объявилась. А я знала, что ты меня найдешь здесь, — ядовито шипит мелкая заноза с розовыми прядями в светлых волосах. Она до сих пор в своих бессменных гольфах и чересчур короткой юбке. Словно это ее единственная одежда, а все магазины враз обанкротились и закрылись.

— Поэтому слонялась по городу просто так, чтобы все успели тебя заметить? — не удерживается от шпильки Кира.

— Да, черт возьми! — взрывается Кэсси. И тут же тише продолжает: — А Ник уехал. Точнее, ушел как-то вечером и не вернулся. Я пыталась узнать его будущее, но то как корова языком слизала.

— И ты не узнала почему?

— Думаю, он стер себя, поэтому я потеряла связь.

— И тебя это совершенно не волнует? Все в норме? А если он в опасности?

— В моем будущем его больше нет. И да, ты не права, меня это волнует, но пока что я его не вижу. И не могу ничего сделать! Тебе обязательно напоминать, что я паршивый провидец?

От нее не несет дешевым паленым алкоголем, как в прошлый раз, но смазанные движения и с трудом выговариваемые слова сообщают Кире больше, чем ей хотелось бы знать. Кэсси снова под градусом, в очередной раз старается стать похожей на мать. И снова у нее это не получается. Кира качает головой и оставляет Кэсси посреди улицы в одиночестве. Если девчонка до ее приезда как-то справлялась сама — справится и дальше, а Кире лишние проблемы и заботы ни к чему. Ей не нужна Кэсси, чтобы найти Ника.

Только и остальные Кире не помогают. Стиратель вспоминает, что да, чистил память Ника, но когда это было и зачем Нику понадобилось прятаться — он не в курсе. Так же как Мизинчик и Хук. Те вообще после аферы с R16 стараются не отсвечивать. Да и с Кирой говорят неохотно.

Единственный человек, кто ей помогает — Эмили. Долго держит фото в руках, вдыхает одной ей ощутимый запах и погружается в себя, свои мысли, «картинки и образы сознания», как она их называет. Эмили четко видит, как Ник берет билет на самолет до аэропорта Чанги. Но только это, больше ничего.

Что понадобилось Нику в Сингапуре? Кира теряется в догадках. Она едет в аэропорт, покупает билет на ближайший рейс и покидает Китай, надеясь, что навсегда, но даже провидцы не в курсе — куда в очередной раз вывернет кривая жизни, ведь все люди творят свою историю, свое будущее с каждым шагом и словом.

Кира теряет три чертовых месяца в Сингапуре, укрываясь от службистов и пытаясь узнать, где Ник. Но ни одна скотина не может ничего сказать ей, потому что либо не знает, либо не видит, либо не может вынюхать. Кира теряет терпение и начинает сама обшаривать город за городом. Сингапур, близлежащие острова, Малайзия с ее треклятым мегаполисом Куала-Лумпур. Дни сменяются днями, но у кого она ни спрашивает из их среды фриков — все только разводят руками. Ник как под землю провалился.

Кира уже просчитывает варианты двигаться дальше, одна, думает смириться с мыслью, что Ник снова ее бросил, как случайно слышит его голос в толпе. Ник — не местное население, с его ростом сложно затеряться, но, тем не менее, Кира не успевает. Чертов мегаполис! И сколько она ни прислушивается — Ника не слышит. Но теперь уже не отчаивается. Как гончая, взявшая след, она выходит на местного нюхача, платит ему, и еще полдня они петляют по городу, чтобы ближе к ночи выйти к нужному району и нужному дому. В одиночку она поднимается на указанный нюхачом этаж и уже собирается постучать в дверь, как та приоткрывается. От сквозняка или еще чего. Кира напрягается. Прислушивается, вглядывается в дверной замок, но следов взлома нет, а из квартиры доносится музыка. Стараясь передвигаться неслышно, Кира заходит, заглядывает в каждую комнату, на каждом шаге ожидая нападения. Повсюду свет выключен, она еле ориентируется, чтобы не столкнуться с мебелью. Но ничего не случается, никто не нападает, и она умудряется ничто нигде не уронить. Свет ночника едва пробивается через приоткрытую дверь в дальней комнате. Кира заглядывает туда и цепенеет, зажимает ладонью рот, силясь не вскрикнуть. Потому что находит Ника.

Кира отступает в тень коридора, уже двумя руками закрывает рот, чтобы не закричать, не заплакать. Не выдать себя. Потому что Ник не один. Под дробь барабанов и гитарное соло он трахает парня, ритмично насаживая на свой член. Зажмурившись, стискивает в объятиях, как ее никогда не сжимал, и шепчет ему что-то на ухо, прикусывая и целуя.

Их стоны перебивают музыку, и Кира хочет закрыть уши руками, чтобы не слышать этого. Потому что «люблю» Ник когда-то говорил ей. Обнимал ее и зацеловывал с ног до головы. Но никогда не называл горячей, бесстыдной, сладкой. Не просил сжать его чуть сильнее, не подхватывал ее ноги, чтобы практически растянуть их в шпагат, не нашептывал о том, как будет вылизывать ее, доводя до края и не давая кончить. Не говорил о том, что она его персональный блядский единственный рай на земле.

Ее как дикие кошки рвут изнутри, расцарапывая и пожирая внутренности. Слезы заливают лицо и руки. Спотыкаясь, Кира бредет к выходу, плотно прикрывает дверь, прислоняется спиной к стене и бессильно стекает вниз, отнимает руки от лица и прячет его в коленях, плачет навзрыд, уже не сдерживая себя. Потому что это крах, все, что когда-либо говорил Ник — ничего не стоит, он снова ее обманул. В какой-то момент ей приходит в голову мысль, что они услышат ее рыдания. Кира поднимается на ноги и, не обращая внимания на тысячи иголочек, впившихся в ее затекшие ноги, бежит из этого дома и этого города. В прошлый раз Ник забыл про нее, убрал из своей памяти, оставил в прошлом, а теперь он ее заменил. Даже не новой девушкой.

Парнем.

 

Ник

— У нас закончились чипсы! — кричит из кухни Бен. Он еще не в курсе, что Ник ночью снова проголодался и напал на кухню. Но потом засомневался, что следы атаки будут слишком заметны, поэтому решил подъесть только чипсы.

— Можем сходить и купить еще, — невозмутимо отвечает он и снова старается сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы достать пульт. Он вытягивает руку вперед, продолжая ее мысленно, сжимает так, как сделал бы, решив просто взять со стола пульт, и тянет к себе.

— Ник. Ты снова… — в дверном проеме возникает Бен, пульт падает на пол, и пластик идет трещинами.

— Спасибо, Бен, — выдыхает Ник и устало трет виски. После каждой длительной практики начинает болеть голова. Так сильно, что хочется взвыть. Единственное, что останавливает Ника — Бен. Самый лучший парень на свете, который до чертиков перепугается, если узнает, чего на самом деле Нику стоит каждая тренировка телекинеза.

— Прости, — переминается с ноги на ногу Бен, — я не знал, что ты решил попрактиковаться.

Его выгоревшие на солнце кончики волос забавно топорщатся, усиливая эффект раскаяния, написанного на лице.

— Нет, ничего. Все равно пора было передохнуть, виски опять что-то ломит.

— Принести твое обезболивающее?

— Если не сложно, — через силу улыбается Ник и распластывается по дивану безвольной амебой.

Бен не в курсе, что «обезболивающее» — обычный метадон. И Ник надеется, что еще не скоро узнает. Потому что не хочет думать, какая буря разразится по этому поводу.

Бен приносит ему безымянный желтый флакончик и воду в кружке. Ник соскребает себя с дивана, вытряхивает на ладонь сразу две капсулы и забрасывает в рот. Запивает, зажмурившись, и снова откидывается спиной на диван. Скоро спазм отпустит, и Ник вырубится. Метадон действует на него всегда одинаково.

Прохладная ладонь Бена ложится на лоб, и Ник блаженно выдыхает. Бен гладит его лицо, отодвигая отросшие волосы, массирует виски и едва ощутимо целует в затылок. Чертов гребаный бог Ника. Всегда делает так, что становится лучше. От «меда» или лечебных рук Бена — Ник не задумывается. Все вместе. Бен удобнее укладывает Ника на диване и накрывает тонким пледом. В Куала-Лумпуре даже осенью вечная жара и влажность, но во сне можно умудриться замерзнуть.

Ник проваливается в сон, размышляя о том, что во флаконе осталось чертовски мало капсул. Нужно снова волочься через полгорода к поставщику. И извернуться, сделать это так, чтобы Бен ничего не заподозрил.

***

Ник просыпается глубокой ночью, выпутывается из одеяла и бредет на кухню. Чудом умудряется не расколотить кружку дрожащими руками, наливает воду и жадно глотает до тех пор, пока не ощущает, что вода из него вот-вот польется обратно.

— Бен? — зовет он в темноту квартиры без особой надежды. Потому что будь Бен дома, он бы потеснил Ника на диване, но ни за что бы не ушел спать на кровать. Значит, его точно нет. Это странно, Бен с самого начала их отношений редко куда-то уходил один. А когда уходил, всегда предупреждал куда и когда вернется. Чтобы Ник не переживал. Нику порой приходило в голову, как слащаво это выглядит. Только не в их случае, когда службисты дышат в затылок, а кровопуски одним своим ультразвуковым криком вывернут наизнанку и не поморщатся.

Ник обходит квартиру, включая свет везде, проверяя все поверхности. Но нигде не обнаруживает записки. Даже дверца холодильника радует лишь вчерашним маркерным росчерком самого Ника: «На ужин лакса. Покупаешь ты. И не морщись, креветки — это вкусно».

Ник обходит квартиру еще раз, думая о том, что упустил. Обшаривает даже ванную комнату и долго крутит в руке рулон туалетной бумаги. До него не сразу доходит, что со стороны это смотрится глупо. Но внутри все сжимается и выворачивается наизнанку, как в тот единственный раз, когда он прокатился на аттракционе «Кингда Ка» в Джерси. Мерзкое ощущение, липкое и пробирающее до дрожи. Ник убеждает себя, что Бен просто задержался. Или ему нужно было уйти, но он не смог предупредить Ника, потому что тот как последний ленивец спал. Но чем чаще он себе это повторяет, тем сильнее и громче в ушах звучат слова «другой, службисты, несчастный случай». Ник придумывает аргументы, успокаивает себя тем, что Бена скорее схватила Служба, чем он бросил Ника ради кого-то еще. Но тут же обрывает себя и даже хочет, чтобы Бен ушел к другому, чтобы не попал в застенки, где на нем буду ставить опыты. Ник кружит по квартире бесцельно и бессистемно, не задерживаясь ни в одной комнате и попеременно дотрагиваясь до первых попавшихся предметов, будь то настольная лампа или тумбочка в коридоре.

Его пробирает озноб, Ник ежится от легкого ветра, плотно закрывает окна и натягивает любимый джемпер. Растянутый, почти протершийся в локтях, тот с Ником не одну страну застал. Даже прошел весь пиздец в Гонконге, когда Бен вляпался в неприятности, а Ник помог ему выбраться целым и почти невредимым.

Завершая очередной круг по комнате, Ник подцепляет плед с дивана. Джемпер не согревает, плед пахнет Беном. Ник вжимается в грубоватую шерсть лицом и выдыхает. Падает на диван и закрывает глаза. В их квартире нет настенных часов. Только электронные, беззвучные. И впервые Ник рад этому, размеренное тиканье его бы только доконало.

Бен приходит почти под утро, когда небо начинает светлеть. Ник сидит на диване и смотрит в темное зеркало телевизионного экрана. Услышав шорох ключа в замке, тут же подрывается и выскакивает навстречу, открывает рот, чтобы наброситься с расспросами, но так и замирает. Бен, виновато улыбаясь, вваливается в квартиру, чуть не падая на пол. Ник щелкает выключателем, и нет, ему не показалось: джинсы и некогда белая майка Бена вымазаны грязью, на руках ссадины, а лицо и вовсе залито кровью.

— Бен, что слу… — не успевает договорить Ник. Бен тянет руку, беззвучно прося помочь. А пока они бредут в ванную, прикладывает палец к губам Ника, призывая не задавать сейчас вопросов. И почти сразу указывает тем же пальцем на свои уши, где тоже запеклась кровь.

Весь последующий час Ник отмывает Бена и обрабатывает его ссадины. В какой-то момент Бен открывает рот, медленно, шепотом рассказывает и смазанными, как у запойного алкоголика жестами, показывает, что над ним уже поколдовал целитель и серьезные повреждения вылечены, только любой громкий звук, что удар по барабанным перепонкам. А ссадины он заработал, собирая стены по пути домой.

Ник долго молчит. И только когда Бен прижимается лбом к его лбу, смотрит прямо в глаза и убеждает, что «все в порядке», Ника прорывает. Он так же шепотом выговаривает, сколько всего передумал за то время, что Бена не было, смахивает слезы, выступившие из глаз, и продолжает говорить, высказывая все, что думает о Бене и его отлучке, что, в конце концов, всегда можно оставить записку или разбудить перед уходом, что, черт подери, они живут в такое время, когда запросто можно пропасть на улицах города и никто не заметит.

Бен прижимается губами к его губам, раздвигает их и проталкивает внутрь язык, ласкает им язык Ника, обнимает, прижимая к себе, и не дает вырваться. Хотя Нику хочется. Потому что он расстроен, зол и до сих пор не может поверить, что Бен без него вляпался в передрягу, настолько опасную, что пришлось прибегнуть к помощи целителя. Вляпался в одиночку, без помощи и поддержки. И если бы Ник вовремя не проснулся — то Бен и не рассказал бы о своем ночном приключении. Истерика захлестывает Ника настолько, что даже пальцы начинают дрожать, вырисовывая странные узоры на коже Бена. До тех пор, пока Бен не останавливается, берет в захват ладоней голову Ника и, глядя в глаза, начинает говорить о том, как сильно любит его, о том, что ничего не случится и что Нику не нужно волноваться. Потому что все в порядке. И все будет в порядке.

Бен своими яркими глазами как будто смотрит Нику в душу, вынимает оттуда все страхи и переживания. Глядя в эти глаза Ник согласен на все и согласен со всем, что слышит от Бена. Потому что он готов всю жизнь прожить ради такого взгляда, отдать жизнь, чтобы жил Бен. А тот просит не нести чушь. Потому что с ними ничего не случится. И снова приникает поцелуем к губам Ника. Поддевает джемпер и майку, помогает снять их и расстегивает пряжку ремня.

Ник стаскивает полотенце на пол, и Бен тут же на нем устраивается. Им не впервой заниматься любовью на полу, да еще и ванной. Все равно в квартире они опробовали почти все поверхности. Как-то раз Ник даже попытался их обоих поднять в воздух. Бен потом ругался долго, потому что кровать не выдержала их единовременного падения.

Ник сбрасывает джинсы и льет на ладонь любрикант, окунает в него пальцы и устраивается на коленях между ног Бена. Проводит длинную линию по внутренней стороне ноги, от щиколотки до яичек и члена, обхватывает его и держит, не двигая рукой и не отпуская. Дожидается смущенной улыбки и только тогда ведет рукой вверх, чтобы потом соскользнуть вниз, подкручивая и мимолетно проводя большим пальцем по сморщенной коже мошонки. И так несколько раз, пока не получает пяткой по заднице. Прицельно, не сильно, не больно, но ощутимо. Усмехается и сразу двумя пальцами скользит между ягодиц. Бен обхватывает их плотно, движется навстречу, насаживается и выгибается на полу. Он любит, когда Ник его долго готовит, растягивает и нежит. Зацеловывает соски, оставляет засосы на груди и животе, вылизывает блядскую дорожку волос. Бен в такие моменты превращается в скулящее от удовольствия существо, и с ним можно делать все, что вздумается. Вертеть его, сгибать под любыми углами. Он будет только стонать и подмахивать.

Так и в этот раз, Ник не уверен, что сам бы мог согнуться так, как складывает Бена. Силой воли придерживает его в этом положении и пальцами раздвигает края ануса, дразнит членом, не проникая, а обводя вокруг, пока не слышит шепот «пожалуйста», пока тормоза не слетают окончательно. Руками подхватывает бедра Бена, сразу толкается на всю длину и с оттяжкой трахает. Бен заходится тихими стонами, цепляется руками за Ника и то притягивает к себе, то отталкивает. Просит «еще» и «сильнее», а когда сил у него остается только на хрипы, Ник ускоряется, вжимает его в пол и слышит, как Бен протяжно выдыхает, кончая. Белесые струйки неровными полосками выстреливают ему на живот, Ник смазывает их, прижимая ладонь к члену Бена, и под судорожную остаточную пульсацию кончает сам. Падает рядом и еще долго пытается отдышаться. А после Бен изворачивается на скрутившемся в жгут полотенце, прижимает к себе Ника и долго смотрит ему в глаза. В такие моменты Нику кажется, что время замирает.

***

— Зачем ты в такую жару надел джемпер? — еле слышно шепчет Бен, натягивая на плечи покрывало.

— Мне было холодно. — Заботливо подтыкает покрывало Ник и обнимает Бена.

— Холодно? Ты же насквозь промок от пота, когда я снимал с тебя майку и джемпер.

— Никак не мог согреться, — невозмутимо заявляет Ник. Глаза слипаются, Бен уже уютно сопит в шею, но провалиться в сон следом за ним не получается. Ник силится вспомнить, что хотел спросить у Бена, и оно даже крутится где-то близко, кажется, еще чуть-чуть и Ник вспомнит, но никак.

Ник теснее прижимает к себе Бена и глубоко вздыхает. В голове мелькают картинки их прошлого, то бессчетное количество раз, когда Бен вот так засыпал, доверчиво прижавшись к Нику после выматывающего секса, как они слонялись по городам и районам, когда им было некуда идти, но тогда весь мир стелился им навстречу и верилось в безоблачное будущее. Ник вспоминает счастливый смех Бена, когда им удавалось обдурить очередного туриста на Кони-Айленд, как внезапно его прошивает мысль. Он вспоминает то, о чем хотел спросить Бена еще в ванной, когда они лежали на полу, обнявшись. Когда Бен шептал ему «люблю».

«Почему, даже когда ты улыбаешься и говоришь, что любишь, твои глаза полны печали?»

***

Ближе к полудню уже невозможно догадаться, что Бен заявился домой глубокой ночью, еле передвигающий ноги после того, как над ним поработал целитель. Бен кружит по кухне, тушит на плите смесь овощей, поливает поджаренные кусочки курицы соусом и напевает какую-то смутно знакомую песенку. Отчаянно напоминая то время, пока они жили в Бедфорд-Стайвесант. Снимали квартирку в трехэтажном доме на Лексингтон-авеню, с решетками на окнах и магазинчиком цветов через дорогу. Натягивали капюшоны толстовок на головы и вечерами бродили по плохо освещенным улицам, рассматривали граффити на стенах домов, покупали кофе из крошечных окошек под картонными вывесками, написанными от руки, и умудрялись не нарваться на неприятности, даром что в Бед-Стай они на каждом шагу. А после прогулок возвращались в квартиру, Бен так же напевал и пританцовывал, готовя ужин, а Ник честно исполнял свою долю обязанностей — во время приготовления еды нагло приставал, а после честно мыл посуду. И страдал от ответной мести с приставаниями со стороны Бена.

Бен тогда почти не расставался с фотокамерой. Они снимали все подряд, улицы, дома, заброшенные склады, людей, себя. Но ни одного фото не сохранили. Каждую неделю сжигали во дворе ворох распечатанных снимков, по одному или все скопом, подливая жидкость для розжига в бак или наблюдая, как почерневшая бумага медленно сворачивается, превращаясь в серый пепел. Бен жался к Нику, порой даже судорожно вздыхал, но не просил сохранить хотя бы одну фотографию на память. Ни единого шанса, чтобы их отследили или могли на них как-то воздействовать. Несмотря на все это тогда казалось, что безграничное счастье пригрелось у них в доме и решило остаться навсегда.

Почему же в Бруклине они разошлись и до Малайзии добрались каждый своим путем?

Ник порой хочет задать этот вопрос Бену, но не решается. Он до чертиков боится услышать ответ. Боится узнать, что это он в чем-то серьезном проебался и забыл. Или это Бен на самом деле не хочет вспоминать свой косяк. Ведь, если не получается вспомнить — наверное, это не так важно? И Ник боится задать вопрос, боится, что этот один долбаный вопрос разнесет к чертям их спокойный и размеренный рай на двоих.

— Ты что-то тихий какой-то с утра! — Бен внезапно целует его в ухо и смеется, пока Ник морщится и судорожно трет ушную раковину, надеясь избавиться от звона.

— Да нет, все в порядке, — улыбается он Бену и переводит тему разговора: — Вкусно пахнет. Что приготовил на этот раз?

— Это, друг мой, блюдо русской кухни с непроизносимым названием. Но, по сути — обычная курица, овощи и специи. Много специй. Почти как в Индии, тебе должно понравиться.

Ник осторожно пробует, но это же приготовлено Беном и не может получиться плохо. Ник сметает все до последнего кусочка. И сам себе признается, что да. Безумно вкусно, и даже не потому, что готовил Бен.

— Ты же и так прекрасно знаешь, что это бесподобно? — спрашивает он, наблюдая за тем, как Бен сгружает в мойку грязную посуду, среди которой нет тарелки Бена. И, дождавшись ответного кивка головой, спрашивает: — Отлично. А теперь признавайся.

— В чем? — улыбается он.

— Что вчера произошло и почему ты таким странным образом пытаешься извиниться.

— Да я…

— Бен. — Ник цепляет Бена за руку, притягивает к себе на колени и обнимает. — Ты всегда, если продолбаешься в чем-то, заглаживаешь вину готовкой. Нового странного блюда очередной кухни мира. При этом никогда не ешь сам, потому что тебе кусок в горло не лезет.

Бен вздыхает и утыкается лбом в плечо Ника, пряча виноватый взгляд.

— Даже не знаю с чего начать.

— Могу начать я. Кровопуски? Как ты умудрился с ними столкнуться?

— Помог знакомым.

— Хороши знакомые. Сами, вероятно, не пострадали?

— Ну провидца с нами не было в этот раз. Предугадать появление кровопусков никто не смог, — бормочет Бен. Но от этих слов Ника как ледяным душем окатывает.

— В этот раз? Были и другие? — цепляется он за оговорку.

— Да, — сознается Бен после минуты тишины. — Пару раз.

— И когда ты мне собирался рассказать?

— Никогда? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает он.

— Отлично. Ты подвергал свою жизнь опасности и не собирался об этом рассказывать. Просто прекрасно! — Ник сталкивает Бена с коленей и встает, несколько раз с силой проводит рукой по волосам и лицу, словно стряхивая накрывшую его волну ярости.

— Ник, — хватает его за руку Бен.

— Я… Мне надо пройтись, — решает Ник и направляется к двери.

— Ник, постой. — Бен проскальзывает мимо и заслоняет собой проход.

— Сейчас как никогда я близок к тому, чтобы ударить тебя. Отойди, Бен. Мне правда нужно пройтись.

— Ник, посмотри на меня. — Бен старается ухватить его голову руками и заглянуть в глаза. Ник не может допустить этого. Бен, может, и бывает временами круглым дураком, но злости и ярости в свой адрес не заслужил.

— Бен! Дай пройти! — Ник слишком зол, чтобы понять, что делает. Отталкивает Бена и выскакивает из квартиры, сбегает по лестнице вниз и, не разбирая дороги, устремляется по улице. Вперед, подальше от Бена. Которого сейчас хочется ударить, разбить в кровь лицо, чтобы она залила его сильнее, чем вчера, чтобы до Бена дошло, что он натворил. Настолько беспечно относиться к своей жизни! Их жизни! Ему же в голову не пришло — а как потом жить Нику?

Тамилы, арабы, индусы — Ник натыкается на них на каждом шагу. Разномастные, пестрые, говорливые, шумные, они только сбивают с мыслей и раздражают еще сильнее. Ник сворачивает с людных улиц в грязные проулки, где нет ярких вывесок, нет туристов, где только успевай лавировать между кучами мусора, тухнущего под палящим солнцем.

— Привет, Ник! — Смутно знакомая девица преграждает путь. Ник тянется, чтобы и ее сдвинуть в сторону, но что-то его останавливает. Розовые пряди в волосах малолетки? Короткая юбка и гольфы? Или альбом для рисования с черными листами для разноцветных маркеров? — Какая неожиданная встреча? И когда ты собирался дать знать, что осел в Куала-Лумпуре? Или, раз я провидица, то сама увижу, как в прошлый раз?

Внезапно Ник вспоминает ее имя.

— К-кэсси? Что ты здесь?..

— ...забыла? Тебя. Как-то, знаешь, не ожидала, что ты однажды уйдешь в никуда. Выйдешь погулять и не вернешься. О! Кстати, тебя не так давно Кира искала, нашла?

Кира?

— Ник! — Бен все-таки не оставил попытки остановить его. Догоняет и хватает за руку.

— Бен, — моментально забывает про Кэсси Ник. — Я же просил!

— Ник, прости, я не подумал…

— Именно! Ты не подумал! А если бы ты не вернулся?! Что было бы со мной?!

— Прости.

— Кто это вообще? — не вовремя влезает Кэсси.

— Как кто? — дергает плечом Ник. — Кэсси, это Бен, мой парень. Бен, ты же помнишь Кэсси? По Гонконгу.

Бен отпускает его руку и делает шаг назад. А Кэсси почему-то таращит глаза, разводит руками и спрашивает:

— С каких пор ты разлюбил мисс Бедствие и переключился на парней?!

— Кого?

— Киру! Ник, ты и ее стер из своей памяти?

— Стер? Я ничего не стирал.

Кэсси что-то путает. Потому что Ник никогда ничего не стирал из своей памяти.

— Тогда ты отлично помнишь, как в Гонконге мы все вместе весело отбивались от службистов. Ты помнишь, как мы умудрились спасти Киру. Твою подружку, Ник, ты же помнишь Киру, ради которой умереть был готов? А после, когда она удрала с Картером, ты переживал, что она не найдет конверт и не откроет.

— Какой конверт?

— Примерно такой же, — Кэсси выуживает из своей леопардовой сумки красный конверт с ярким позолоченным рисунком, — ты всем нам такие выдал. Мне, Кире, Эмили, Хуку. Что ты в конверт для Киры тогда положил? Она же открыла его. Нашла меня. Но не тебя, судя по всему.

«Когда мне его открыть?» — звучит в ушах голос из смутных воспоминаний. И собственный ответ: «Когда начнешь сомневаться».

— Кэсси…

— Ник, а скажи мне, кто твой парень? — перебивает она сумбур в его голове.

— В смысле, Кэсси, я тебя не понимаю.

— Я — провидица, ты — телекин. А он кто?

— То есть…

— Ну же, Ник, это простой вопрос! Кто он?

— Кэсси…

— Просто ответь!

— Отстань от него, — обрывает ее допрос Бен. — Ты уже сама догадалась, правда? Я внушатель.

Ник с удивлением смотрит на Бена. Он первый раз в жизни слышит, что тот внушатель. Более того — за все то время, что они вместе, ему и в голову не приходило поинтересоваться этим. Ник трясет головой и, стараясь сгрести мысли в кучу, уточняет у Кэсси:

— Ну и что? С каких пор сила внушения — это преступление?

— Может быть, с тех, что еще пять месяцев назад ты вообще не знал этого парня?

Неразбериха в голове Ника пропадает так же быстро, как возникла.

— Как? — Ник смотрит в упор на Бена, надеясь разглядеть в его лице хотя бы намек на удивление, гнев, элементарное возмущение, в конце концов!

Но видит только уверенную сосредоточенность. У вечного раздолбая Бена, который любит мелодрамы и аркады и терпеть не может боевики и файтинги. Который любит готовить и пьет кофе только после того, как его посыпят тертым шоколадом. По утрам перед тем, как почистить зубы, сует под кран голову и потом шумно встряхивает мокрыми волосами. А еще терпеть не может всевозможные средства для них, поэтому его жесткие вихры вечно торчат в разные стороны.

Горьковатый на вкус, знакомый до последней родинки Бен.

— Бен, мне размазать ее? — из-за угла ближайшего дома внезапно раздается кантонский диалект с раскатистым тамильским акцентом. Звучит дико. Девчонка явно китаянка и явно телекин, но ведет себя уверенно, как местная. Непроглядная чернота в момент заполняет ее узкого разреза глаза. Она, не напрягаясь, силой мысли подхватывает Кэсси и поднимает в воздух. Та вяло трепыхается, но не кричит.

Ник не успевает настроиться на попытку перехватить Кэсси, как слышит:

— Не нужно, Джин. — Бен качает головой и добавляет: — Спасибо за помощь, но отпусти ее. Пожалуйста.

— А если она все испортит? — Джин, похоже, не намерена слушать Бена.

— Курт? — зовет Бен, уставившись, почему-то себе под ноги.

Парень, появившийся следом за Джин, запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза, прикасается пальцами к правому виску и на минуту замирает. Видно только, как подрагивают его ресницы. Через минуту он расслабляется и объявляет:

— Будущее пока неизменно. Тварь не родится.

— Джин, отпусти ее, — снова просит Бен.

Та фыркает, но все же отпускает Кэсси на землю. Даже не бросает, а аккуратно ставит на ноги.

— Что здесь вообще происходит? — сразу всем адресует вопрос Ник. Джин пожимает плечами, ее друг не меняется в лице. Кэсси так же вопросительно смотрит на Ника, давая понять, что сама не в курсе. А камень преткновения — Бен — поднимает взгляд на Джин и благодарит за помощь:

— Спасибо вам, я сам разберусь. Если буду нужен — найдете.

Парочка синхронно кивает в ответ и исчезает за тем же углом, откуда появилась. А Бен прислоняется к стене дома и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Не нужно быть провидцем, чтобы понять, что ты жаждешь задать тонну вопросов. Начну с этих двоих. Джин и Курт — мои друзья. Именно им я помогал. Точнее, только Джин, Курта с нами не было, поэтому мы чуть не влетели с кровопусками.

— Кто ты вообще такой? — вместо Ника задает вопрос Кэсси.

— Бен. Грэйди, Уильямс, Кларк — фамилию выбирайте любую, не ошибетесь. Внушатель.

— Откуда ты взялся?

— В этот раз? Не помню. Вроде как родился в Айдахо, но не факт. Я сирота, а приемные родители часто переезжали. Обычный человек и Тень, с ними удобно было путешествовать.

— То есть, — подбирая слова и прикрыв глаза, спрашивает уже Ник, — Кэсси права, и еще полгода назад я тебя не знал?

Бойся своих желаний, Ник. Потому что то, чего ты боишься — исполнится.

— Да. Ты меня полгода назад еще не знал.

— Я тебя. А ты? Ты меня знал?

— Можно и так сказать. Я видел тебя в своих снах, наверно, с рождения.

— Поэтому решил найти и перевернуть мою жизнь так, как удобно тебе?

— Ник, пойдем отсюда, — Кэсси дергает Ника за руку, делая шаг в сторону. — Он просто извращенец.

— Подожди, — останавливает ее Ник. — Бен. То есть… Ты хочешь сказать, мы не жили в Бруклине и не дурили туристов на Кони-Айленд?!

Самые яркие, любимые и бережно хранимые воспоминания.

— Нет. Я приехал в Бруклин через две недели после того, как оттуда уехал ты. Жил в вашей с Кирой квартире на Лексингтон-авеню. Пока не узнал, что ты перебрался в Гонконг.

— В этот раз, — зачем-то решает уточнить напоследок Ник. То, что сказал Бен, ему мало. Слишком мелко, если брать в расчет то, что Ник узнал о Бене за последние месяцы.

— Что?

— Ты сказал — «в этот раз».

— Потому что… Знаешь, Ник, ты мне не поверишь, но тем не менее. Я здесь для того, чтобы расстроить твои отношения с Кирой. Разрушить их так, чтобы она никогда тебя не простила и вы никогда больше не были вместе.

— Господи, да ты маньяк какой-то! — восклицает Кэсси. — Ник, идем отсюда, в конечном счете ты обещал помочь мне.

Ник усмехается и идет за ней следом. Похоже, сам по себе он никому не нужен. Только как средство. Спасти кого-то. Или закрыть гештальт, реализовав сны всей своей жизни.

— Тебе? В чем? — устало вздыхает Ник, шагая с Кэсси в ногу.

— Спасти маму от Службы. Ты же обещал. И это твоя и моя судьба.

— Детка, — кричит вслед Бен, — твою маму не нужно спасать. Очнись! Она не хочет уничтожать Службу и службистов. И не хочет спасаться. Ты еще не поняла, что она добровольно пришла к ним?!

— Ты врешь! Ты нагло врешь! — взрывается Кэсси и бросается к Бену.

— Она крутая провидица и не смогла предвидеть, что ее заберут и долгими годами станут накачивать наркотиками? — усмехается Бен. — Ничего не сделала, чтобы это изменить?

— Я не верю тебе!

— Твоей мамы давно нет, — не успокаивается Бен. — Ее не стало еще раньше, чем она позволила службистам забрать себя.

— Кэсси! — Ник догоняет и перехватывает превратившуюся в злобную фурию Кэсси, забрасывает себе на плечо и идет обратно. Не обращая внимания на удары ее кулачков по спине. Не обращая внимания на то, что оставил за спиной. Идет, стараясь убрать из головы воспоминания о времени, проведенном с лжецом.

— Ник! Прости! Так было нужно, — последнее, что он слышит от Бена.

 

Бен

В первый момент Бен не верит, что все. Все закончилось, и Ник ушел. Он ждет, что тот вернется, попытается выровнять Беном стену, раскроить лицо, выбить дурь. Но время идет, а Бен все так же в одиночестве продолжает жариться на солнце. Когда ему приходит в голову посмотреть на часы, оказывается, что прошло уже больше двух. Он усмехается и уходит с провонявшего тухлой рыбой переулка. Идет, не разбирая дороги и временами сталкиваясь с местными.

— Kā izuì, — шепчет себе под нос он в ответ на громкие возмущения. Куала-Лумпур слишком многонациональный город, но именно сейчас Бену все равно — поймут ли его.

Когда ему приходит в голову оглянуться, оказывается, он давно уже наворачивает круги недалеко от их с Ником квартиры. Бен вытирает пот со лба и идет в дом, проходит мимо привычного четвертого этажа и поднимается на крышу. Забирается в самый дальний угол, между вентиляционной и лифтовой шахтами, в тень, где даже жарким днем можно застать прохладный ветер. Бен закрывает глаза и отрешается от всего, что произошло за день. Уходит в свои воспоминания многолетней давности, в то, что помнить не должен, но тем не менее помнит. Он вспоминает улыбку Келли и ее попытки развеселить его. Лидию и то, как она прикусывала кончик ручки, когда писала свои конспекты. Патрика и его фанатичный блеск в глазах. Бен настолько глубоко уходит в себя, что сам не замечает, как засыпает.

Просыпается он уже глубокой ночью от щебета китайцев из расположенного поблизости Чайнатауна. Долго потягивается, разминая затекшее тело, и только после этого спускается в квартиру. Он не верит в то, что застанет там Ника. Не верит в то, что Ник придет хотя бы забрать свои вещи. Бен надеется на это.

Но его надеждам не суждено сбыться. В квартире темно, но как только Бен включает свет, он понимает, что вещи остались лежать на своих местах. Журнал Ника на столике рядом с телевизором, грязная посуда, которую так никто и не вымыл, кружка с разноцветными драконами на тумбочке около кровати. С правой стороны, которую Бен уступил Нику. Бен хмурится и идет в ванную, находит пластиковый флакончик и вытряхивает на ладонь пару капсул из оставшихся пяти. Глядя в свое отражение, Бен проглатывает метадон и запивает водой из под крана.

Ник так и не понял, что Бен давно делил с ним эти чертовы таблетки. И если в случае Ника метадон убирал спазмы, то Бену позволял наконец полностью расслабиться и отпустить постоянный контроль над разумом Ника. Который удерживал для того, чтобы Ник ни на секунду не засомневался, что созданные Беном иллюзии только фантазия, не реальность. Но Бен позволял себе это крайне редко и тогда, когда Ник выматывал себя долгими тренировками.

Еле передвигая ноги, Бен добредает до кровати и падает лицом вниз, поворачивает голову набок, чтобы не задохнуться и закрывает глаза, почти физически ощущая, как проваливается в сон. В большой черный разлом, за которым кроется изжелта-серая реальность, где задолго до появления людей обосновалась тьма. Бен моргает. Какая-то доля секунды. Но, открыв глаза, он уже видит перед собой бескрайнюю равнину с высохшей безжизненной травой, безграничное свинцовое небо и где-то далеко темными силуэтами на горизонте горы. Бену не страшно. Уже много лет назад он перестал бояться этой тьмы. Задолго до своего второго рождения, в тот самый момент, когда тьма поглотила его и изменила навсегда.

Бен идет к горизонту, не сворачивая с пути, не реагируя на постоянно меняющийся рельеф, не обращая внимания на давящую тишину. Он знает, куда ему нужно и кто его ждет. Даже если не ждет, Бен все равно дойдет до места — огромного раскидистого дуба, тень от которого расстилается на многие мили, а сквозь ветви невозможно разглядеть небо. Бен снова прикрывает глаза, а распахнув их, видит его, идет к нему, как к давно знакомому, почти родному, падает между корней, устраивается удобнее и ждет. Ждет, когда из тьмы всплывет бескровное белое лицо, а ледяная рука коснется сердца. Чтобы согреться. В последнее время Бену не жалко тепла, он не мерзнет от прикосновения. Более того — он жаждет поделиться своим огнем.

— Я сделал все, как ты хотела, — говорит он в пустоту, ощущая, как тонкие пальчики дотрагиваются до его груди. — Теперь ты заберешь меня к себе?

Келли смотрит на него своими бездонными глазницами, садится рядом и молча отворачивается. Бен усмехается. Да, Келли права, он глупец. Жизнью просто так не разбрасываются. Наслаждайся своей наградой, Бен, ты развалил будущий апокалипсис, теперь живи и радуйся.

— Я скучаю по тебе.

Келли не отвечает ему, она продолжает смотреть куда-то вдаль. Бен горько усмехается и устраивает голову на плече своей девочки. Ее каштановые волосы давно потемнели, выпрямились и еще раньше перестали пахнуть цитрусами и сандалом. По эту сторону реальности нет запахов, тепла, красок и цветов. Нет жизни.

— Можешь не верить, я не лгу.

Келли знает. Бену не нужен ее ответ, не нужна реакция на слова, чтобы знать это. Несмотря на то, что когда-то тьма поглотила и ее, сделав своим сердцем, Келли все еще верит в Бена. Верит ему и надеется, что у нее получится то, что не удалось Бену с Патриком. Сдержать тьму. Вернуть всех ее сущностей обратно. Дать земле и человечеству шанс на жизнь.

— Ник ушел. Я облажался. Но Курт сказал, что будущее пока осталось неизменным. Ты уверена, что Ник и Кира не воссоединятся? Не проще убить одного из них?

Келли поворачивается к нему и качает головой. Да. Бен точно глупец. Келли лучше знать. Она протягивает искаженную тьмой бледную узловатую руку и гладит Бена по голове. Бен перехватывает ее и прислоняет к своей щеке. Как большая льдинка, только не тает. Бен, закрыв глаза, ощущает, как вторая ладонь Келли ложится ему на лоб. Пора возвращаться в мир живых.

Бен выдыхает и шепчет напоследок:

— Я все еще люблю тебя.

Келли касается его губ своими губами, и Бен просыпается. Душным утром в Куала-Лумпуре. Один на двуспальной постели. И впервые, открыв глаза, ему не приходится срочно концентрироваться на ком-то, на чьих-то мыслях. Бен переворачивается на спину, пялится в потолок и ни о чем не думает. Ему ни хорошо и ни плохо. Ему никак.

До тех пор, пока Бен не делает глубокий вдох.

Запахи Ника словно микроскопическими иголками впиваются в мозг, метастазами распространяя адскую боль. Бен стискивает зубы и еле слышно сипит, скручивается в комок и старается выровнять дыхание, протолкнуть воздух в легкие. Не сразу, но ему это удается. Мелко дыша, Бен распрямляется и сползает с постели. Цепляясь за стены и мебель, добирается до ванной, склоняется над унитазом, и только в этот момент до него доходит, что последний раз он ел больше двух суток назад. Еще до того, как вышел из дома, чтобы помочь Джин с добычей информации. Бена крутит и выворачивает желчью, он хрипит и цепляется руками за края унитаза, чтобы не нырнуть головой вперед. И еще немало времени проходит, пока не затихают последние сухие спазмы. Бен падает на пол, сжимается в позу зародыша и мечтает сдохнуть.

Только и в этот раз ему сдохнуть не удается. Келли не зря вернула его обратно.

***

Более-менее Бен приходит в себя только на следующее утро. Он как чумной шарахается от всех вещей и не может пересилить себя и лечь в кровать. К дивану тоже подходить не горит желанием. Так и скручивается на полу, дрожа от холода. Но так даже лучше. Внутренности перестает сжимать стальным кулаком. И Бен даже рискует напиться воды. Которая не просится обратно.

Это сподвигает его на следующий шаг. Бен сдергивает постельное белье и комкает его. Осторожно, как бомбу замедленного действия, дыша ртом и через раз, Бен выносит неопрятный ворох во двор, бросает в первый попавшийся бак. У разномастной детворы, круглыми глазами наблюдающей за его манипуляциями, просит зажигалку или спички. Босоногие сорванцы не понимают, зачем ему сжигать вполне нормальные тряпки, но сам факт сжечь что-то им импонирует больше. Ткань паршивого качества, больше плавится, чем горит, распространяет по двору черный дым и мерзкую вонь. Они вытесняют вписавшийся в подкорку естественный запах Ника, и Бен блаженно выдыхает. Оставляет белье догорать в компании детворы, а сам поднимается наверх.

Аккуратно сдвигая вещи Ника, Бен наводит порядок дома. Моет посуду в раковине и задумывается о том, чтобы прогуляться за едой. Желудок от этой мысли не просится наружу, и Бен снова покидает квартиру. Не глядя озвучивает уличному лоточнику стандартный набор. Приносит домой и распаковывает. От запаха хоккиен ми его снова скручивает спазм. Бен закрывает глаза и понимает, что теперь смотреть не сможет на жареную лапшу и креветки. А заодно и курицу в любом виде. Долго медитирует над лаксой. Потом сливает все в унитаз и с мстительным наслаждением нажимает на слив.

Еще через день, в конец оголодав, Бен готовит себе жареный рис с овощами. То, что терпеть не мог Ник. И прокатывает. Еда не подступает обратно к горлу, Бен осознает, что все не так плохо. Стелет чистое постельное белье и даже забывается недолгим пустым сном. А при пробуждении чуть не сталкивает кружку Ника с тумбочки. Бен долго держит ее в руках, выливает наконец из нее воду и убирает в пустой ящик. Следом туда же отправляются зубная щетка Ника и паста, расческа и флакон туалетной воды, журнал, шампунь, мыло. Подумав, Бен ставит туда же тарелку с драконами и приборы с похожим рисунком. Ник почему-то всегда тащился от подобной атрибутики, видимо, сказалось время, проведенное в Китае. Рубашки Ника и полотенца, джинсы и майки Бен аккуратно складывает на дальней полке шкафа. После чего долго меряет шагами комнаты. Он не ждет, что Ник вернется. Бен просто не хочет больше прикасаться к его вещам.

А после он плотно затворяет оконные створки, закрывает двери и едет в аэропорт. Покупает билет до Лос-Анджелеса и вылетает ближайшим рейсом.

Бен слишком давно не был в Америке, следуя за Ником по всему миру и надолго застряв в Азии, и теперь родная страна кажется ему дикой. Еще более шумной, чем бурлящая Малайзия или густонаселенный Китай. Разница небольшая, но весомая. От иностранцев всегда можно отрешиться, не задумываясь над тем, что они говорят. Воспринимать их как шум, фон, помехи, как в старых телевизорах. С американцами так не получается. Бен понимает каждое сказанное слово, каждый пустой незначительный диалог, и впервые его это раздражает.

Где-то в чокнутом городе Ангелов кроется штаб-квартира Службы. Бен, можно сказать, шастает у своих врагов под носом. Но его это не напрягает, не смущает и почти не волнует. В кои-то веки Бен спокоен как танк. Без зазрения совести угоняет чей-то миникупер и еще шестьдесят с лишним миль плетется по жаре. По-хорошему от Лос-Анджелеса до Палмдейла час пути. Но Бен узнает места, и это выбивает его из колеи.

Он вспомнил Келли не сразу. Взамен реальных воспоминаний с самого детства и недели не проходило, чтобы Бену не приснился высоченный широкоплечий улыбчивый парень. Бен уже тогда знал его имя — Келли позаботилась. Только не знал, где искать. Потом узнал. Как в лихорадке бегал за ним, параллельно подчищая его следы от службистов. Как сам при этом не попался — до сих пор удивительно. Но едва только столкнулся с Ником как-то вечером в Гонконге, все встало на свои места. Все в момент стало легко и просто.

Бену не пришлось прикладывать массу усилий, чтобы внушить Нику нужные воспоминания. Ник, как привязанный, спокойно пошел за Беном к стирателю. С улыбкой на лице позволил вычистить себе память, доверчиво следуя за Беном, покинул Китай и прижился в небогатом районе малазийского мегаполиса.

Контролируя мысли Ника, Бену жилось несладко. Никогда в своей жизни ему еще не приходилось так напрягаться, так часто практиковать свою темную сторону. Но Ник того стоит. Рядом с ним и Бен невольно верил в ту сказку, что выдумал сам. А потом Бену начало сниться прошлое. Чертов университетский эксперимент с Патриком и исчезновение Лидии. Знакомство с Келли и их переезд. Вереница ресторанчиков, где они экспериментировали с едой, и бессменный Костко.

Бен притормаживает буквально у каждого знакомого места, но ничего странного. Что-то новое, сменившее старое, что-то старое, еще более обшарпанное, чем раньше. Но дорога знакома, Бену не приходится прилагать много усилий, чтобы найти район, где они с Келли больше тридцати лет назад пытались создать свою семью.

Только на въезде приходится бросить машину и дальше пойти пешком. Потому что дорога здесь может когда-то и была, но потом ее разбомбили. Как и дома. Притом кажется, что бомбили так давно, что все успело зарасти высохшим напрочь плющом, проржаветь, покрыться песком и пылью. Бен понятия не имеет, зачем сюда приехал. Здесь давно не было никого живого, даже гадать не нужно. От такой аномальной зоны любой нормальный человек убежит так далеко, как только сможет. Но кто сказал, что Бен нормальный?

В их доме все по-прежнему: заброшенный столетия назад гараж, ржавый автомобиль Келли, вплавившаяся в стену плазма, вросший в лестницу диван, только нет электричества. Ровно такой хаос они бросили и сбежали в убежище Патрика. Которое ни черта им не помогло, но это уже история. Бен вслушивается в дом, во все, что окружает его, но тишина глушит любой звук. Почти так же, как в иной реальности, там, где Келли запечатала в себе тьму.

Бен до нового рассвета сидит, прислонившись к стене дома, на том месте, где когда-то была лужайка, на которой Келли хотела посадить сагуаро. А с наступлением нового дня покидает район, город и страну, возвращаясь в свою крошечную квартирку в Куала-Лумпуре. Какое-то время раздумывает, что мог бы перебраться куда-то еще. Токио, Сеул или вернуться в Гонконг. Города, где легко затаиться и можно спокойно жить. Страны, где службисты долго будут рыскать, если решат найти Бена. Но следом думает: прежде чем бежать, стоит навести шороху здесь. С этой мыслью он пускается на поиски Джин и Курта.

Шизанутую парочку искать приходится долго, Джин — местная, прятаться умеет на раз-два. И не играет роли то, что Курт европеец, Джин за него стеной. А вместе с ней вся ее семья, родственники и друзья. Но Бен же везучий черт, в этой жизни сдаваться не привык. Через пару дней поисков он находит Джин, попутно выясняет, что они с Куртом и каким-то преобразователем планировали спасти очередного несчастливца из когтей службистов. Но внезапно Курт заявил, что если они это сделают — будущее может измениться и не в лучшую сторону. И Джин свернула проект. Который, не сходя с места, выпрашивает себе Бен. Джин крутит пальцем у виска, сует ему в руки клочок бумажки с адресом целителя и все свои наработки.

Работа рассчитана на троих. Бен один, и больше ему звать на помощь некого. Но он внушатель, а это чего-то да стоит. Собственно да, стоит. Бену, как чертову утопленнику, везет с погодой. С тупыми службистами, которые останавливаются, чтобы поглазеть на сымпровизированную Беном аварию. А один даже выходит проверить — жив ли кто.

Бен цепляет его взглядом, в долю мгновения устанавливая контакт, и создает в подчиненном мозгу моменты новой памяти, попутно проговаривая вслух, не желая сбиться:

— Они убили твоих родителей и твою маленькую сестру. Из-за этого ты попал в приют, где тебя долго и больно насиловали. Теперь ты ненавидишь Службу больше, чем кто бы то ни было. А еще сильнее — своего напарника, который сдал твою семью.

Службист потерянно смотрит на Бена, достает табельное оружие, оборачивается, целится в напарника и стреляет сквозь лобовое стекло. Пятна крови окрашивают сетку трещин в красный цвет, и Бену не нужно проверять, жив ли тот. Естественно нет. Службист снова смотрит на Бена, получает ногой в живот, сгибается, и Бен опускает замок из рук ему на затылок, вырубая на некоторое время. Когда тот очнется, Бена он не вспомнит. Только свою ненависть и свой выстрел.

Бен обшаривает службиста, но не находит у него ключей. Приходится лезть в кабину и обыскивать труп. Бен не морщится. Ему на самом деле все равно. Тварью больше, тварью меньше. Бен — такая же тварь, чтобы выжить в этом мире, пришлось стать подобным им.

Он нащупывает ключи и вынимает их, вытирает об одежду службиста, забирает его беретту и выкатывается из кабины. Пару раз стукает кулаком о дверь кузова и только потом шуршит ключами. На всякий случай. Открывая дверь, отклоняется и не ошибается. Третий сопровождающий прячется там. Выпрыгивает, чтобы наброситься на Бена, но не берет в расчет дождь. Поскальзывается и падает, наполовину улетая под днище машины. Бен парой выстрелов пробивает ему коленные чашечки, хватает за ботинок и вытаскивает службиста из укрытия. Не целясь, стреляет в голову. Минус три. Два трупа. Будь Бен не один — трупов не было бы вообще.

Бен осторожно заглядывает внутрь машины и натыкается взглядом на жертву. Матерится и звучно прикладывается лбом о дверь машины. Да, Бен — везунчик. Он забирается внутрь, не реагируя на ошарашенный взгляд, расстегивает наручники и помогает Нику выбраться наружу.

Бен не задается вопросом, как тот умудрился попасться. Не спрашивает, где Ник так продолбался, что его схватили. Не уточняет, где Кэсси и почему вообще Ник один. Бен сжимает его руку и тянет за собой. Направляя и ведя сквозь стену дождя. Напролом через пролесок и устье какого-то мелкого ручья.

Но в какой-то миг, когда до машины Бена рукой подать, Ник вырывается и кричит ему в спину:

— Какого черта?!

— Если тебя успокоит, я не знал, что внутри ты. Можешь идти на все четыре. Больше не попадайся. — Бен не останавливается, но после сказанного не успевает сделать больше пары шагов, как Ник хватает его за плечо и разворачивает лицом к себе.

— Ты убил человека, Бен!

— Двух, — устало уточняет Бен. — Я убил двух человек. И спас тебя. Нужно было сделать наоборот?

— Но…

— Засунь пацифизм себе в задницу. И скажи спасибо, что среди этой троицы не было кровопусков. Вот против кого бы я не устоял.

— Какого черта ты опять лезешь на рожон в одиночку?!

— Потому что остальные решили тебя не спасать. Теперь я понимаю, почему.

— Не просветишь?

— Потому что от твоей жизни зависит будущее?

— От моей? Бен, не пори горячку! У меня даже со способностями все паршивее некуда.

— Блядь, Ник, вот тебе приспичило выяснить отношения под дождем?

— Если не здесь, то нигде. Ты задолжал мне ответы, Бен.

— Ты идиот, — припечатывает Бен и прислоняется к сырому стволу дерева. Он не суше коры, и ведра воды продолжают литься на него с неба. Ситуация та еще, но почему бы и нет?

— Я жду, — напоминает о себе Ник. Как будто о нем можно забыть.

— Что ты знаешь о природе своих сил?

— Что?

— Только не перебивай. Можешь не верить, но не перебивай. Ты же всю жизнь знал, что это в сороковых годах двадцатого века нацисты сумели создать такой набор химикатов, биологически и генетически активных добавок, что расширил границы человеческих возможностей. Так? Можешь не отвечать. И ни один из вас, кретинов не задумался — а не бред ли это? Вас годами продолжали кормить этой байкой. Вы годами продолжали верить в нее.

— Что ты несешь? — Ник ему не верит. Бен и сам бы себе не поверил, если бы не прошел это.

— Забудь все, в чем тебя убеждали с детства. Никакой набор органических соединений даже на базе генной инженерии не способен дать сверхъестественные силы.

— Но что тогда?

— Абсолютная тьма. Потусторонние силы. Темные сущности.

Ник кривится, усваивая ответ, и хохочет. Громко, истерично, сгибаясь почти пополам.

— И ты, — на выдохах озвучивает он, — думаешь, что вот в эти сказки я поверю?

— Я уже сказал — можешь не верить. Но я тот, с чьей помощью эти сущности продолжили лезть в наш мир. Я тот, кто открыл им очередную щель. Почти что пригласил. А они, жадные до всего живого, полезли. Попробовали утянуть нас в свой мир, а потом распробовали наш. И решили остаться. Не в своих привычных ипостасях, а переродились. В нас. Тебя, меня, Кэсси, Джин, Курта и всех остальных.

— Это какой-то бред!

— Добавь в копилку бреда то, что я родился где-то семьдесят лет назад. В Лос-Анджелесе. Вырос в обычной семье, выучился в обычной школе. А в колледже столкнулся с Патриком и Лидией. Мы верили в души умерших и как идиоты жаждали с ними связаться. Связались. Но не с ними. Первой сущности утащили Лидию. Я бросил Патрика и колледж, переехал. Познакомился с Келли. Но твари, которые сумели пробраться в щель, не отпустили меня. И однажды снова атаковали. Забрали меня, Патрика. Следом за нами Келли.

— Ты жив и стоишь передо мной.

— Потому что Келли сумела меня вернуть. Ради будущего. Персонально для тебя.

— Я все еще не понимаю.

— Блядь. Окей. Включи мозг и просто слушай. Все, что ты не знал о спиритизме и никогда не хотел бы узнать. Слышал когда-нибудь про девятнадцатый век, когда толпы людей повально поверили в то, что души их умерших родственников остаются на земле, никуда не деваются? — И дождавшись ответного кивка, продолжил: — Тот век оказался ключевым. Люди же никогда не меняются, они все так же подвержены эмоциям и желаниям, как и сто, и тысячу лет назад. И все это время они стараются дотянуться до неподвластного им, не зная, куда лезут. Люди в тот век так хотели добраться до своих умерших родственников, что не заметили, как пробили щель между мирами. Зато по ту сторону темные сущности быстро просекли фишку, нацепили личины мертвых и троянскими конями устремились в наш мир. И чем больше времени проходило, тем больше появлялось щелей: люди совершенствовались, совершенствовалась техника, если горстки из пяти-десяти человек хватало ненамного, то эти же пять человек плюс новейшая техника уже приравнивались к целым армиям заряженных верой людей. Херня это все, что ты в безопасности, пока не поверишь. Можешь сколько угодно не верить, сущностям срать на это. Они — это тотальное уничтожение всего живого. Геноцид. Истребление. И сейчас этот геноцид творим мы.

— Бен…

— Нет! Не перебивай! Самое смешное и страшное то, что ни я, ни Патрик тогда не нужны были тьме. Сущности с самого начала шли за Келли. Той, кто не только радовался жизни, но умел дарить ее, кого настолько переполняла любовь и вера в лучшее, что сделало ее магнитом для тварей. Я привел их к Келли. Я дал им забрать мою девочку. И все это время тьма питается ей. Ты себе даже не представляешь, сколько жизни должно быть в одной душе, чтобы сдерживать всю эту мерзость. Она не просто сдерживает тьму, она много лет назад дала мне возможность вернуться. Прожить еще одну жизнь, чтобы хотя бы задержать, приостановить вымирание. А ты случайно оказался ключом.

— Я?

— Да. Ты. Кира. Мать Кэсси не глупая, она раньше всех увидела итог, и тьма поглотила ее. Именно поэтому Кэсси нашла тебя и заново свела с Кирой. Дала вам шанс на будущее.

— Ты уже разрушил любое наше с ней будущее.

— Да. Келли поэтому меня и вернула. Ты на самом деле идиот, если считаешь себя слабым телекином. Тренируйся больше и откроешь безграничный источник. Да, Ник, продолжай закидываться метадоном и тренируйся. В любом случае.

— Ты знал про метадон?

— Даже несколько раз брал его у тебя. Ты так и не догадался.

— С ума сойти.

— Рано. Но мой совет прими к сведению. Ты — сильный телекин. Кира — сильный внушатель. А года через три у вас родился бы ребенок. Который в одиночку не смог бы сдержать такие силы.

— А сейчас, как религиозные фанатики, ты начнешь мне впаривать про апокалипсис.

— Ну они не были настолько уж не правы.

— Я серьезно, Бен!

— Я тоже.

— Но ты же мог тогда, я не знаю, запудрить мозги Кире. Или убить одного из нас.

— И ты, и Кира все равно важны для истории. Как ни странно, убивать ни одного из вас нельзя. Но и быть вместе — тоже. Против Киры я бессилен. Но не против тебя. Келли знала это. Поэтому с детства посылала мне сны на грани с явью, и все о тебе. Чтобы я знал только тебя, помнил только тебя. Думал только о тебе. Это не любовь с рождения, Ник. Это гребаная установка, с которой я живу.

— Бен, ты сошел с ума.

— Я знал, что ты мне не поверишь.

— А ты сам бы себе поверил?

— У меня есть доказательства. И если мы все же доберемся до машины, ты сможешь их увидеть.

***

Ник соглашается. Ни капли не верит Бену и даже не пытается убрать выражение недоверия с лица. Но соглашается. В машине Бен показывает ему то, что забрал из дома в Палмдейле: фото и видео. Бен показывает Нику Келли, Патрика, Лидию. Свой школьный альбом с датой выпуска и аттестат. Показывает в смартфоне те видео, что заснял Патрик, и только после этого недоверие на лице Ника сменяется недоумением и ужасом. Ник не хочет верить. И Бен достает другой школьный альбом. Фотографии с другой семьей. Все это выглядит дико, но в этом свете слова Бена перестают казаться выдумкой.

Бен поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания, заводит мотор и везет Ника домой. Ник не возмущается и не протестует. Прижимает к себе фото и альбомы и какое-то время молчит. А потом внезапно выдает такое, что Бену резко хочется затормозить и выблевать ужин.

— Я оставил Кире наше фото. Одно. Единственное, которое сохранил. Когда верил, что мы с ней предназначены друг для друга. Воспоминания о том, как мы с ней жили в Бруклине, наслаиваются на те, что подбросил мне ты. Временами кажется, что это мы с Кирой бродили по улицам и покупали кофе, чтобы согреться. Но потом закрываю глаза и вижу твою улыбку. И перестаю понимать, где правда.

— Я один ходил по этим улицам и набирался воспоминаний, чтобы потом применить их. Ты же знаешь, как работают внушатели? Мы ничего не придумываем. По сути, мы делимся, преобразовывая. Например, я ненавижу службистов за то, что они забрали моих нынешних родителей. Эту ненависть я вложил в одного из твоих охранников, преобразовав ее в еще большую нетерпимость. Это заставило его выхватить оружие и выстрелить.

— А при первой встрече со мной…

— Я вспомнил свои сны. Их было много — богатая база для внушения.

Машину они бросают за квартал до дома. Все равно под утро от нее хорошо если остов останется. На всякий случай Бен оставляет в замке ключи.

Ник неуютно мнется у двери и неуверенно проходит в квартиру. Бен прекрасно его понимает. Как будто не дома, как будто в первый раз.

— Ты убрал мои вещи, — констатирует Ник, оглядываясь.

— Да, — не спорит Бен и показывает, куда что положил. Ему тоже неуютно. Еще вчера ему ни за что бы не пришло в голову, что Ник согласится переступить порог. Но Ник не уходит. Сгружает альбомы на диван, берет свое полотенце и долго шумит в душе. По странной инерции Бен зависает у открытой дверцы холодильника, соображая что приготовить. Хотя готовить не из чего, продуктов нет. Все последнее время он питался едой на вынос. То, что Ник откажется есть приготовленное им, приходит в голову не сразу. Бен слышит, как в ванной выключается вода, вздрагивает и захлопывает дверцу. Идет в гостиную, опускается на пол и запрокидывает голову на сиденье дивана. Закрывает глаза и ждет, когда Ник пройдет мимо, возьмет свои вещи из шкафа и уйдет окончательно. На душе у Бена муторно, пусто и тоскливо, и у него не получается отсортировать ощущения. Что связано с ним самим и его жизнью, а что — с наличием Ника в доступно-недоступной близости. Потому что к Нику вроде как и можно протянуть руку, можно дотронуться. Но это все иллюзия похлеще тех, что сам Бен может подбросить — Ник вряд ли допустит, чтобы Бен к нему еще раз прикоснулся.

Ник выходит из ванной, останавливается рядом с диваном, а потом садится в непосредственной близости от Бена. От распаренного горячей водой тела исходит тепло, и Бен сам не замечает, как прижимается к ноге Ника. Пока на его голову не опускается тяжелая рука и не начинает перебирать все еще сырые от дождя волосы.

— Ты замерз, — говорит Ник и тянет Бена к себе. Не столько поднять на ноги, сколько пересадить к себе на колени. Ник не одет. Одно гребаное полотенце и одежда Бена разделяют их. Ситуация патовая, и мысли Бена текут в совершенно ином, далеком от серьезности, направлении.

— Я сейчас думал о том, что ты мне сказал. — Его руки поглаживают плечи Бена, согревая и разгоняя кровь. — Про то, что вы не выдумываете. Вы берете то, что есть.

— Да. — Временами Бен воображал себя удавом, гипнотизирующим кроликов. После слов Ника он впервые ощущает кроликом себя.

— Ты внушил мне сильную любовь. Настолько, что я даже сам не сразу понял, как больно может быть без нее. Как сильно ты преувеличил?

— Ни насколько. Я поделился. Ни больше, ни меньше. Здесь нет выгоды, да я и не искал ее. Мне хватало того, что есть. Что было у нас двоих здесь. Я обманывал тебя только в том, что недоговаривал правду и несколько раз помогал Джин. Можешь по пальцам одной руки пересчитать те дни, когда я задалбывал тебя тренировками. Ты закидывался «медом» и засыпал. А я уходил. Потом брал твои таблетки и давал себе ненадолго отдохнуть, не удерживая тебя в иллюзии отношений.

— Ага, — кивает Ник. — А мне в те разы снилось, что ты пропадаешь из моего прошлого. Как если бы мы сидели на кухне, завтракали и разговаривали, а через секунду тебя уже нет. Ты, твои вещи, все испарялось. И я оставался один.

— Я не буду просить у тебя прощения. — Бен привычно утыкается лбом Нику в плечо. Ему тепло, и это пьянит лучше алкоголя. — Так было нужно. Да и если совсем начистоту, жизнь с тобой то немногое лучшее, что со мной в этой жизни случилось. И будь у меня выбор, я повторил бы все снова.

— Да. Установка. Я помню.

— До того, как я узнал тебя, — Бен никогда не собирался говорить этого Нику. Но теперь все лишилось изначального смысла. И можно делать все, что угодно. Говорить все. — До того, как мы стали жить вместе… У тебя шрам на колене, и ты не боишься щекотки. Просыпаешься только после кофе по утрам и ленишься рано вставать. Ты боишься, что твои силы тебе не подчинятся, и твоя уверенность лишает тебя полноценного результата. Не любишь алкоголь в больших дозах, но не против слабого местного пива. Иногда просыпаешься по ночам, чтобы выпить воды. Особенно когда тебе снится кошмар из прошлого — день, когда ты лишился отца… После твоего ухода я чуть не разбил твою кружку с драконами. И до сих пор не могу смотреть на твою любимую еду, а от запаха шоколада меня мутить начинает. Я сжег простыни, потому что даже после стирки твой запах с них не выветрился бы. А кому-то другому спать на том, чего касался ты, позволить не мог. Когда я начинаю обо всем этом думать, у меня едет крыша. И единственный шанс не рехнуться — бежать к Келли. Первый раз, когда она мне приснилась и я вспомнил свое прошлое, я неделю не мог нормально есть. Тебе сказал, что отравился. А потом как-то привык. Наверно, я простыл под этим проливным дождем, потому что несу полную чушь и…

Ник обрывает его монолог поцелуем, и Бен словно растворяется в этом ощущении. Тает в сплетении языков и ласки полных губ Ника, его нетерпеливых руках, настырно стягивающих прилипшую одежду. Зарывается пальцами в отросшие волосы Ника и протяжно гортанно стонет. Бена лихорадит от соприкосновений кожи, он дрожит, прижимая Ника к себе, но не отпускает, ни на секунду не дает отстраниться. Безумие и беспамятство создают в его голове полный сумбур, но Бену глубоко на это плевать. Все время, что Ник с ним, он сомневался, что это обязаловка, эмоции, вживленные Беном в голову Ника. Не настоящее, искусственно созданное. Бен всякий раз ощущал себя кукловодом. Но не теперь. Когда первым начинает Ник. Оставляет синяки от пальцев и следы засосов на коже Бена, трется об него и тяжело дышит, хватается, как за спасательный круг. Бен забирается рукой за край полотенца и сжимает возбужденный член, высвобождает его и прижимает к своему. Смазки мало. Пот с их разгоряченных тел испаряется в считанные секунды, и Бен стонет от досады. Но Ник подхватывает его за подбородок и вынуждает посмотреть на себя. Бен смотрит и проваливается в похоть, плещущуюся во взгляде Ника. Никакой лжи. Никаких внушений. Ник встряхивает полупустым флакончиком смазки, и глаза Бена ощутимо расширяются от догадки. Единственное, что он не убрал. Про что не вспомнил и даже не подумал. В ящике под раковиной, который он не стал открывать.

Ник демонстративно льет гель на пальцы, притягивает к себе Бена и принимается поглаживать и ласкать анус, надавливать, смазывая упругий вход изнутри. Бен в любой момент может вырваться. Но вместо этого он вылизывает шею Ника, прикусывает и засасывает, словно задается целью оставить как можно больше меток. Чтобы Ник не сразу забыл этот вечер и то, что они оба творили. Ник не хочет: два его пальца разводят края ануса, растягивают, разрабатывают, поглаживают простату, посылая микроразряды тока по нервным окончаниям Бена. Бен стискивает зубы и пытается не стонать. У него не выходит. Ник сжимает челюсть Бена, надавливая, вынуждает открыть рот. Молча требует отпустить себя. И Бен отпускает. Он вылизывает губы Ника, рот изнутри, всасывает его язык и проталкивает свой. Одновременно с тем, как Ник проникает в Бена членом. После расставания прошло немного времени, но Бену больно. Несмотря на смазку, ему кажется, что Ник порвет его. Но это только иллюзия. Ник уверенно насаживает Бена полностью и, не давая привыкнуть, подталкивает вверх, придерживает за бедра, вынуждая двигаться, скользить. Стискивает ягодицы и ускоряет темп. Они слишком затянули прелюдию. И если боль притормозила Бена, то на Нике это никак не отразилось. Он шумно дышит, кусает плечи Бена и толкается навстречу. Сжимает член Бена и начинает в ритме дрочить. Резко, сильно, по-животному грубо и несдержанно. И это доводит Бена до края. Он кричит, выплескиваясь в руку Ника, на живот и грудь, слышит, как тот стонет в ответ. Кончая, Ник рефлекторно стискивает Бена в объятиях и не отпускает до тех пор, пока дыхание не восстанавливается.

Бен рассеянно водит руками по плечам Ника, поглаживает синяки и надавливает на них. Ему до одури все равно, что будет завтра, все равно, что случится после.

— Оставив тебя, я должен был ощутить свободу. Как сбросить оковы, ведь так должна ощущать себя жертва внушения? — шепчет Ник ему на ухо. — Но по-настоящему свободным я себя ощущаю только сейчас. Как будто весь мир — это я. А здесь и сейчас я — единственный повелитель прошлого, настоящего и будущего. Странно, правда?

— Нет. — Бен смотрит в зеленоватые глаза Ника и качает головой. — Я ощущаю себя так же.

— Хотя мы только пешки в чьей-то игре? Чьи-то гребаные шахматы.

— Ты забыл правила, Ник: любая пешка в итоге может завершить игру, объявив шах и мат королю-противнику. Нужно просто изменить ход игры в свою сторону. Рискнем? — улыбается он Нику. — Ты и я, вместе.

— Рискнем, — улыбается в ответ Ник.


End file.
